


The Joys of Tourism

by Triple_Deluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_Deluxe/pseuds/Triple_Deluxe
Summary: A reclusive Marty-Stu who doesn't even want to join the Gym Challenge, an apathetic runaway with a tongue sharper than the knife in her shoe, and a generic lass walk into a bar. This oughta be good.
Kudos: 2





	The Joys of Tourism

DATE: JUNE 26th, 2020 (26/6/20)

* * *

"Hey!" The flight attendant turned down to the girl looking at her with daggers. No, wait, those were just her eyes. Dear Arceus, they were sharp. "We there yet or wha?"

Trying not to lose her shit, nor her job, the attendant smiled towards the girl. "No, Ma'am," She replied, Galarian accent obvious. "We'll be a hop, jump and skip to Galar before you know it!"

The girl simply waved the attendant off, having received the answer she sought. "Thank ye anyhow." She replied before looking out the window.

With a bow, the attendant went to see if anyone else needed some help on board. Hopefully someone less...constrictive, for lack of a better term. "Bloody mare…" She muttered before placing her 'how may I help you, sir?' mask back on.

Of course, having stupid good senses she really shouldn't have, the girl snapped her eyes back with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't in the mood for stirring shit right now, so she just looked back out the window, windsocking her thoughts about moving to Galar of all places.

'Don't worry yourself, lass, It'll be better.' She told herself. 'Oh, who am I kiddin'? The moment I left that hellhole, it was a shoo-in…'

* * *

"Baaaa!" Wooloo cried out, rolling back out of the grocery store, a couple boys following suit with a few bags each.

The one with the grabbable beanie turned to the tanner boy. "Thanks again, Hop," He replied, slightly meek. "And sorry again for dragging you down here."

The boy named Hop turned to what seemed to be his friend. "No sweat, Victor!" He laughed. "You ever need a spare pair of hands, you know who to call!"

"(Me too!)" The wooloo called back from ahead.

Victor chuckled, a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks, you guys." He praised, the sun starting to set behind them.

* * *

Having just got off of the plane, she had a bit of jet lag rolling off her senses. Or maybe that was just the trauma setting in. Either way, now that she was here, there was only one question; where to now? She had no idea what to do. She just wanted to get to Galar to escape... _that_ , but didn't really think of anything beyond that. Maybe just become a bottom feeder for a bit? She always did like trubbish, though the zubats were an obvious catch. Odds are there were those stupid bats here as well, so there goes that idea.

Casting that aside for the time being, she'd taken note of the place being called Hammerlocke (a name she very much liked) before heading to the train station further east. The place was a bit too big for her liking, let alone regal.

After about five minutes waiting in the line for ticket registrations, she finally got to the front counter, the man did a slight bow. "Good evening, mam." He greeted with a smile. "Where to?"

She lowered her head a bit, biting her lip. She had no idea what the names of this region's cities were. Suspicious as it may have made her look, she peered around the station for a name trying to appear anything but frantic.

One name caught her eye, however. When she saw it, her eyes seemed to soften a bit. It rolled off her mind's tongue, it sounded peaceful enough, and above all else it was _something_.

Not being to find any better ideas, she pointed a finger weakly to the digitally lit timetable. She didn't want to say anything lest she be called out for incorrect pronunciation.

Fortunately for her, the employee seemed to understand her, following her finger. "Wedgehurst, yeah?" He echoed before quickly turning to the computer below him. "Sure thing, miss. Lemme print you a ticket and you'll be on your way before you know it!"

She nodded slightly, muttering a quiet 'thanks' as she grabbed the ticket and walked off towards the platforms. Seeing as the train was due to leave in two minutes, its doors already open for passengers, she assumed luck was helping her at least live. For now, anyway. Hopefully Wedgehurst was as away and 'out in the country' as the name seemed to imply.

* * *

"Oh cor, I just realised!"

Victor turned to his panicking friend besides him with a raised eyebrow, the former's mother pausing from eating her dinner. "Something wrong, Hop?" She asked, concerned.

Hop pushed himself up from his chair at the table, pushing the whole table away and almost knocking over everything on top of it. "Ooohhh this is bad, this is _reeeally_ bad…" He cried to himself, scratching his head back and forth damn near feverishly. Even his Wooloo had stood up to check up on the fuss.

"Come on, Hoppy dear, don't be having a strop now." The mother spoke. "Talk to me, Hop; what's got you in a panic?"

Hops head snapped up, his eyes wide in fear. "I FORGOT LEON'S EXHIBITION MATCH AGAINST RAIHAN WAS ON TONIGHT!"

Time itself stopped. Though the only one on the negative side was Hop; everyone else was processing the words and were incredibly tempted to let out a monotone 'what.' at the little brother's 'revelation'.

Victor leaned down Hop's Wooloo besides him. "Didn't he mention once he records all of Leon's matches on his TV anyway?" He wondered, swearing he'd been told that once before.

Wooloo nodded. "(Yeah,)" He confirmed. "(His brother does _anything_ , it becomes more important to him than anything else.)"

Victor nodded back. "I thought so." He muttered.

Hop ran right past the two of them having grabbed his things. "Come on Wooloo, time to go!" He exclaimed, rushing right out the front door almost as fast as a Blitzle.

Wooloo leat out a quick bleat before chasing after his trainer. "(Bye!)" He cried out, the door magically beginning to close behind it.

Victor weakly smiled with a low nod, his mother waving overhead with a far stronger grin. "Take care, you two!" She called out, hoping they'd hear her. A second bleat just before the door closed was more than a good enough answer.

* * *

As she got off of the train, the few remaining passengers boarded the platforms with her, she slowly walked towards the entrance of the...rather small station. It was almost homely. That was a good start.

When she left the station to look at what Wedgehurst was, it was all she could've hoped for in her current situation: a small little town in the middle of nowhere with a calm aura surrounding it. She was honestly tempted to put her hat over her face and sleep on the concrete path below her. But hey, dire as it was, she still needed to have _some_ standards.

With that, she walked out of the station and moved south, the end of the town in sight. Maybe she might find a nice hill to lay on? A tree to rest in? Who knows? Who _cares_? It was pretty bloody dark anyhow.

With that, she proceeded to walk upwards toward the lush hills covering the horizon. Whatever lay up there, it was certainly better than _there_ , that was a damn good fact.


End file.
